Flavor enhancing agents are commonly used to make products taste better. They are used in a wide variety of products including, for example, mints, gums, candy and oral hygiene products such as mouthwash, dental floss, dental grips and adhesives for dentures, toothpaste, and the like.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide new flavor enhancing compositions that can be used to enhance the flavor of all of these products.